Rise of the Zitboy
Plot When Zim is working, he is alerted of an intruder's presence and quickly checks it out. He discovers a very large and suspicious ceramic squirrel in his front yard, which he soon realizes is Dib in disguise. Although failing, Dib informs Zim that his home's security system is flawed. Zim denies this, believing that nothing can breach his defenses, at which point a pizza man arrives and ironically walks past him uncathed. The delivery man gives GIR his pizza as Zim reenters his house pondering whether or not his security system actually is breached as Dib claims. In a messy frenzy, GIR consumes his pizza, which disgusts Zim by its smell and then hugs Zim while covered in grease. Immediately upon removing GIR from himself, Zim orders GIR to bring him soap (or "cleansing chalk", as he calls it) to remove the grease on his face only to discover the soap contains bacon in it. Zim yells '' WHY WAS THERE BACON IN THE SOAP?!?!'' GIR suddenly realizes Zim has a pimple, which he then briefs him on with an infomercial of a product to treat it (Acne Blast.) GIR immediately procures a tube of the cream, which he begins to eat, only to have it taken away by Zim. However, instead of treating his pimple the cream only causes it to expand and grow. Horrified, Zim chastises GIR, only to discover he has taken residence within his pimple. Zim orders GIR to get out of it and GIR climbs out with the Acne Blast. While Zim is pondering the negative outcome of the pimple's presence, GIR draws a face on the pimple. As Zim shakes GIR away he accidentally discovers that the pimple has hypnotic powers as he uses it to hypnotize GIR. Dressing it in a small purple suit, he dubs his pimple "Pustulio." Coming to Skool, Zim tests out Pustulio's hypnotic powers on the skool children who all fall prey to Zim's control. Looking from a distance, Dib follows Zim as he leads the children back into class. Jumping heroically into class (about 2 feet), Dib unsuccessfully attempts to break the children away from the pimple's hypnotic control and is quickly captured by one of Zim's hypnotized henchmen, Torque. Unable to fight Pustulio's hypnosis, Dib confesses to Zim the weakness in his security system. However, while enjoying his success, Zim's zit swells to the size of the classroom and bursts. Zim leaves to tighten his defenses, while Dib is left to clean up the mess with about 1/3 of a sponge. Facts of Doom Cultural References *When Zim is leading the children past Gaz, you can see she's reading a book called Punch Club, which is a reference to the novel Fight Club by Chuck Palahniuk. Trivia of Doom *Zim breaks the fourth wall by looking at the audience, possibly making Pustulio hypnotize them to be Zim's slaves. *Gaz is the only one immune to Pustulio's hypnosis, but that is possibly because she didn't look at him. *In this episode it is discovered that the blue square on GIR's torso is a hidden compartment for storing stuff like Acne Blast. *Apparently, Zim can rub himself with bacon and hold it to show GIR without having the horrible effects of meat burning him (Bacon is considered meat). *Pustulio seemed to have a different effect on the skoolchildren than on GIR, as the skoolchildren stayed hypnotized without Pustulio looking at them. *This episode marks the second time something considerably gross happens to Zim in an episode. The first was in Career Day. *Near the end of the episode, Zim claims he will plant a few more Lawn Gnomes, but it's the same amount of lawn gnomes in the later episodes. Things You Might Have Missed * The box Zim picks up in the closet is labeled "Headless Bodies, Gears, Circuts". *In the Acne Blast commercial, after the teenage boy has cleared his face of acne, he attracts two women. They are Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera, making a cameo appearance. Animation Errors *When Zim is screaming at Dib about his security system, the front door is open. However, when the pizza delivery man rings the doorbell, it is closed. Quotes Zim: Stop, stop! Get away! Zim: Look deep into Pustulio, he is your master, he is... Gaz: Go away! Zim: Are you sure you don't wanna look at- Pustulio? Zim: Why was there BACON in the SOAP?! GIR: I made it myself! Dib: But one day, you'll be sitting in your house feeling all safe and secure, and then you'll look over and I'll be there, doin' stuff! Zim: Stuff? In my home? Never! Delivery Man: Here's the pizza you ordered. GIR: Thank you! (starts tearing up) I-I love you. Zim: You! Frolicking dirt child! Zim: Hmmmm, chicken! Dib: You can't make me look! I'll just shut my eyes. Zim: Oh you'll open them, you have to breathe sometime. Dib: No I.... Wait, what do my eyes have to do with breathing? See also *Rise of the Zitboy (Transcript) *Rise of the Zitboy Screenshots Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography Category:Episodes Category:Altered Episodes